Rivy's Nightclan challenge book!
by River of Broken Souls
Summary: #13: Soon my love. Soon I will see you again.
1. The HAPPY Challenge

**Ello! Rivy is in da house! And for today, I bring you, THE HAPPY CHALLENGE!**

The HAPPY Challenge

The forest was tainted red with blood. The bark of nearby trees was black, and the sky was obscenely dark. No stars shone in its wake. Deep in the forest, underneath dangerous looking thistles, a tortoiseshell she-cat was laying. Her pelt, was almost crystal clear, and her pelt had lost its sparkle long ago. Her name, was Mapleshade. She glowered under the tree, cursing Starclan that they had lost the battle. She lay there, her pelt becoming more transparent by the second. She had a couple more days left before she would disappear completely. She decided to make the most out of it. A plan formed in her mind.

Firestar was padding around in Starclan, lost in his own thoughts. He was thinking about his beautiful mate, Sandstorm, who he had left in the waking world when he died. He wished that he had fought harder, fought to stay alive, for her. And then a shout reached his ears.

"Firestar!"

It sounded so much like Sandstorm, that he couldn't believe himself. He shook her head to clear it, trying to forget about his mate for the time being. Then he heard it again.

"Firestar!"

This time he knew that his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. His ears instantly perked up, and he listened intently.

"Firest-"

His mates scream was abruptly cut off, and a choking noise soon followed. Fire stars paws instantly went into action.

"Sandstorm!"

He cried out. He willed his paws to run faster. He ran through the undergrowth, dodging bushes and stones as he ran towards his mate.

"Sandsto- "

He couldn't finish his words. His mate was pinned to the ground. A very faint paw could be seen at her throat. Firestar followed the paw, and saw the whole body of the cat who was trying to kill his mate.

"Mapleshade!"

He screeched. The old cat just chuckled.

"I may have failed last time Firestar, but Mapleshade never looses."

She lifted her paw high above Sandstorms throat. And with a _whoosh_ of her claws, Sandstorm lay in front of her, dead.

"No!"

Firestar screeched. He ran to his mates body, nuzzling her fur. He turned towards Mapleshade, who was no where in sight. Then before Firestar's eyes, Sandstorm's spirit appeared in front of her cold, lifeless, body.

"Firestar..."

She breathed.

"Sandstorm..."

She dug her muzzle into his chest, tears flowing from her eyes.

"I missed you."

"I missed you t-"

Before Firestar could finish, a heavy weight knocked him off of his paws. He was slammed into the ground by none other than Mapleshade.

"You think I'd let you get away that easy Kittypet?"

Firestar was too shocked to answer, let alone fight back.

"Pathetic."

Mapleshade spat.

She dug her claws into his shoulder. Firestar started to struggle, but she held him down. Then she reached her mouth forwards and ripped his throat apart. Sandstorm wailed in surprise, which slowly turned into a heart broken wail of grief. Mapleshade loves that sound. She stepped away from Firestar's body, which was slowly fading away. Then she turned to face Sandstorm.

"I always win."

Was all that Mapleshade said, before she turned her tail and walked back to the Dark Forest, leaving Sandstorm crying behind her.

Mapleshade was extremely happy.

 **I don't really know if this counts, but Mapleshade was happy at the end? Anywho, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Bye~**


	2. Our Past

**Ello guys! It's Rivy, and today I bring you another challenge: Our Past.**

Our Past

 _The young black tabby she-kit stumbled into the alley way, her paws aching. Sharp pieces of gravel stung her delicate paws, making them burn with pain. She walked slowly dreading what would h_ _appen when she reached the corner. Her family's nest lay on the other side. The kit had been sent into the forest to hunt. She had come back empty pawed. As she stumbled around the corner, she caught sight of her siblings. One of her siblings, Leaf, was sitting proudly beside a scrawny shrew, and a mangled black bird. Her sister, Winter, sat beside Leaf, just as proud. She had caught a baby rabbit. The young she-kit watched as her mother, Moon, gazed at her siblings fondly, congratulating them on their catch. Her father, Night, looked approvingly at their catch. The young tabby watched, her heart aching as well as her paws. Then she saw her mother's nose twitch. Her mother jumped to her paws, her eyes narrowing. The black tabby kit shrunk into the shadows, praying that her mother wouldn't find her. She wrapped her short, fluffy tail around her shaking body. She heard the gravel crunching under a cats paw steps. They were coming closer towards her. Then she felt something roughly grab her scruff. They threw her across the alley. The kit squealed in pain as the rocks cut into her flank as she landed with a thud. She cowered in fear on the ground._

 _"Where is your prey?!"_

 _Her dad screeched at her. The kit was to afraid to answer. She shrieked in pain and a claw came down on her head, causing blood to flow into her eyes._

 _"Don't you dare ignore me! Now answer me, where is your prey?!"_

 _The she-kit answered shakily._

 _"I-I didn't c-catch any..."_

 _The kit prepared for another blow. She was surprised when she felt her fathers warm, rotting, breath on her face._

 _"What do you mean you didn't catch any?"_

 _The she-kit straightened out and spoke._

 _"What do you mean, what do I mean. I'm half the size of Leaf, though I am the same age! Can't you see that I'm unable to hunt. Winter's baby rabbit is still bigger than me! And you beating me to death isn't helping matters at all. So maybe, if you were a better parent to me, then I would actually catch something. Maybe, if Moon actually fed me when I was younger, I would be able to hunt for you!"_

 _The young kit was taken aback by her own words. It seemed that her father was as well. Then his eyes narrowed and his lips curled into a snarl._

 _"Go. Now. You are no longer welcome here."_

 _The young kits eyes widened in shock. Then she set her jaw hard and started to limp out of the alley. Then she felt something grasp her around her scruff._

 _"Here, let me help."_

 _Her eyes widened once more as her father picked her up. He swung his head back and launched her away from the nest. The black tabby kit flew through the air and landed on the Thunderpath with a sickening thud. The she-kit groaned in pain, before she weakly rose her head. She was met with a terrifying sight. There was a thud, and the kit went flying into a nearby tree from the impact. The monster drove off without stopping. The kit collapsed into the ground, unconscious._

 _The kit lay there, for who knows how many sunrises, drifting in and out if consciousness. During her unconsciousness she constantly dreamt of a cat. This cat was a large, muscular, black she-cat. She had fierce yellow eyes, and a distinctive pink scar on her muzzle. What unnerved the black tabby kit the most, was the cat's long, curved, deadly claws. The tabby kit could only imagine them ripping through her flesh, causing her immense pain. She dreamt of This cat many times, until she was to afraid to fall asleep. It was then that she decided that she needed to move. She stumbled to her paws, letting out a squeal of pain when she collapsed back onto the forest floor. She breathed hard, panting, before she set her jaw and tried again. This time, she was able to take a couple of steps, though each step caused her pain. She painful limped away from the tree, stirring up leaves as she went along._

 _The young kit soon collapsed into a bush, causing the leaves to shake. Her paws ached, and her bones were sore. She took in a few, raspy breaths, her flank barely rising. She was half-starved, her ribs showing through her black tabby pelt. She lay there, slowly becoming unconscious. Then her nose twitched. She caught the scent of something sweet. She weakly rose her head, pinpointing the scent to somewhere deeper in the bush. She used her bleeding paws to push away the leaves until she came upon a cluster of berries. They were quite small, and purple in colour. She gave them another good sniff before gently grabbing one in between her jaws. She bit into it, surprised by its sweet flavour, and the strength that ebbed into her body. She quickly lapped up the rest of the berries. Once she was done, she licked the juice off of her lips. The berries had barely made a dent in her hunger, but they were better than nothing. She curled up into a small, black ball underneath the protection of the bush. She soon fell into a restless sleep, disturbed once again, by dreams of the black cat._

 _The young kit crawled through the snow, her short legs weak. She had grown to the size of a three moon old kit. She was almost seven moons old. She shook her pelt, causing the small, pristine flakes to fall off of her cold, sodden fur. It had been many sunrises since she had found anymore of those berries, which she had learned were called Juniper berries. She hadn't eaten in days. Her ribs once again showing through her pelt. She knew that searching for prey in the forest was useless, as the animals had gone into their burrows to hibernate, and the berries had all but died. She was on her way towards the moor. When she thought that she couldn't go any farther, she made it. Once on the moor, the snow had thinned. She was able to half run, half stumble, through the snow in search of prey. She searched for a while until she finally gave up. All that were around were rabbits, and she was much to weak to catch any. She collapsed into a bundle of fur. She fell asleep, but not before a familiar scent hit her nose._

 _"Do you think she's alive?"_

 _"I believe so Ravenstar. Her flank is moving, though it is faint."_

 _"Oh Dusklight, she must only be a couple of moons old! What is she doing out on her own?"_

 _"I don't know Emberstreak."_

 _"What should we do Ravenstar?"_

 _There was no reply. Then the young tabby felt something carefully grab her by the scruff. Her eyes flew open, and she struggled out of the cats grasp. When she landed, her eyes opened wide with fear. Three cats stood in front of her. One, was the cat from her dreams. The same eyes, same scar, same terrifying claws. The one with the claws started to speak, but the kit was already running. She ran for fear of her life. She faintly heard paw-steps from behind her. They grew louder until the tabby could feel their hot breath on her tail. She made a split second decision. She raced into a nearby rabbit burrow, hearing the cats scramble in behind her. She came face to face with a rabbit. All she could remember after that was the frightened shriek of the rabbit, large feet pounding into her chest, the impact, and the the gasps of surprise before her world went black._

Juniperpaw woke up, covered in sweat and breathing hard. She woke up inside the apprentices den. She had just become an apprentice that night. After the rabbit had kicked her, Emberstreak and Dusklight had worked hard to save her. Eventually, she had joined Nightclan, naming herself after the berries that had saved her life. Like the dreams of Ravenstar she continued to have as a kit, this dream made a reoccurring appearance in Juniperpaw's slumber. It was just a fragment. A fragment of her past.

 **I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Bye~**


	3. Drabble

**Ello! It's Rivy! Today I bring you another challenge: Drabble**

Drabble

Yellowfang sat by the edge of the clearing, savouring the warm greenleaf air. She gave out a deep purr, as the sun warmed her fur. She slowly rose, and leisurely stretched out her old muscles. Then, her ears pricked forwards. She had caught the sound of a small rodent. She scented the air, savouring the warm, meaty scent of a mouse. She pinpointed the scent. She instantly crouched down, her haunches slightly raised. She bundled her haunches before she sprang into the bush, rustling the leaves. She exited a moment later, a large mouse clamped firmly in her jaws.

 **I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Bye~**


	4. Who Finishes First?

**Ello! It's Rivy, and with her she brings another challenge: Who Finishes First?**

Who Finishes First

A small black tabby she-kit shivered in the alley. Her parents were explaining something to her siblings, but she barely heard them. Blood seeped from a wound in her ear and dribbled onto the gravel beneath her small, dainty paws. Her mother, named Moon, had swatted at her earlier, causing her to bleed. She wasn't paying attention until she felt a burning pain on the side of her flank.

"Runt! Are you even listening?"

The voice shouted at her. The black tabby cringed. Her father, Night, was mad at her. Whenever he was mad, he would hit her, sometimes harder than others. She blinked her eyes up towards his. She bowed her head in submission, and he smirked.

"Let me explain this again for disobedient kits. You are having a race. You will race across the road and into the forest. Your mother is awaiting you inside. You must find her first to win."

He then turned towards his kits. His gaze landed on the largest of the three. He was a chocolate brown Tom with white stripes. He had fierce green eyes. His name, was Leaf.

Then his gaze fell upon another she-kit. She was the colour of snow, with orange paws. She had icy blue eyes. Her name, was Winter. Then his gaze fell upon the black tabby. She was abnormally small, even for a runt. Her fur was a very very dark grey, with black stripes. She had brilliant green eyes. His lips curled in disgust. Then he had a glint in his eyes.

"On your mark, Get set, Go!"

With that the black tabby ran. Her paws pounded into the ground, sending dust and gravel up behind her. Leaf wasn't far behind, while Winter led the kits in front. The black kits muscles started to burn, but she kept going. She saw her sister stop at the edge of the road. The black tabby narrowed her eyes and kept running straight onto it. She swerved in and out of the monsters until she was safely on the other side. Her sibling followed her example. The black tabby crashed through the undergrowth, trying to find her mother. The blood that was flowing from her ear dribbled down the side of her head, tainting the ground beneath her. She began to become light headed, but she kept going fowards. Her heart was pounding in her chest when she finally saw her mother. Leaf and Winter were hot on her tail. The young tabby pounded her paws into the ground and leaped. She felt sharp teeth dig into her tail and throw her back. She hit her head against a rock and collapsed onto the ground. When she finally came to, she was laying in a pool of her own blood. Her mother was congratulation Winter on coming in first. When her mother spotted her, she growled. The young kit cringed in fear as her mother aproached. She picked the kit up in her jaws. Then she threw her into a tree as hard as she could. Moon, Leaf, and Winter, left the forest, leaving the small black kitten to blindly crawl after them, her dainty paws shaking.

 **If you were wondering, this was about Juniperpaw, the cat from the last challenge. I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Bye~**


	5. Sing your Sorrows

**Ello! It's Rivy, and with me I bring another challenge: Sing your Sorrows.**

 _"Na na,_

 _Na na na na na."_

Mintleaf padded around the forest, stumbling over twigs and leaves. Her eyes were shut tight, with tears forming at the corners. The distraught she-cat made her way through the forest, stumbling until she came upon the lake. The lake was a clear, pristine blue that reflected the glow of the sun onto the clans. Though there was sunlight cast upon her fur, Mintleaf felt anything but warm.

 _"I miss you,_

 _Miss you so bad."_

Mintleaf collapsed into a pile at the edge of the water. Sobs racked her small body, and tears flowed down her minty green eyes. She stared into the water, looking at her distraught appearance. Then the reflection in the water changed.

 _"I won't forget you,_

 _Oh it's so sad."_

Mintleaf's eyes widened as she gazed upon the water. Her reflection had changed into that of a toms. The tom had short ginger tabby fur, and kind blue eyes. He stared back at Mintleaf, a small smile on his lips. Inside his eyes though, there were traces of sadness. The image was gone faster than it had appeared and was replaced once again with Mintleaf's reflection.

 _"I hope you can hear me,_

 _I remember it clearly..."_

Mintleaf had fought with all of the strength in her body to protect her kits. The badger advanced upon her, causing her to stumble back. Mintleaf was crowded into a corner, her kits pressed in behind her. The badger raised its claw for the final strike, but was distracted by a ball of orange fur coming at it. Mintleaf cowered in fear as she watched, unable to tear her gaze away. Soon other cats had gathered to fight the badger, and it was driven off swiftly. That's when the heart-wrenching cry of grief was heard.

 _"The day_

 _that you,_

 _Slipped away."_

Mintleaf ran out of the nursery. She headed straight towards the limp body on the dusty floor. Her mate's fur was sticky with blood. She gazed upon him with terror before she broke down sobbing into his tabby fur. "Gingerfang! No! Don't leave me like this!" Tears streamed down Mintleaf's cheeks, clouding her vision. "Please..."

 _"Was the day,_

 _I found it won't be the same."_

Mintleaf buried her head in her paws, looking away from the lake. Tears streamed down her eyes as she thought of her mate. The small tortoiseshell she-cat curled into a small ball at the waters edge, breathing heavily. Her eyelids dropped closed and she fell into a restless sleep.

 _"Na na,_

 _Na na na na na."_

 **If you were wondering, the song I used was: Slipped away - Avril Lavigne. I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Bye~**


	6. Letting the hate out

**Ello guys, it's Rivy, and with her she brings another challenge from the Children of Shadows. For today, has brings you: Letting the hate out!**

 _Letting the Hate out_

A large chocolate brown she-cat padded through the undergrowth, her tabby fur bristling. Her hazel eyes were narrowed slits, and her jaw was curled into a grim smile. Her black paws crunched the dead leaves that lay in her path, and her black ears struggled to pick out he faintest sounds in the forest. The she cat could only be known as the infamous rogue, River. As she made her way through the the dense forest, her mind was elsewhere. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't know she had entered the clearing until her paws hit the dusty ground. Her lips curled into an evil smile as she made her way towards the other side. Once there she gracefully leapt onto one of the nearby boulders, her outstretched claws clicking against the cool stone. She gathered her haunches beneath her and sat. Her eyes darted around the clearing, her fur bristling at every sound. She knew she needn't be worried, but she stayed alert anyways. Her ears pricked towards a slight movement in one of the bushes and her hazel eyes narrowed. She had to stifle her laughter as a small, pitch black she-cat came tumbling out of the bushes, her dark brown eyes wide. The small cat shakily stood up, shaking and debris from her pelt. "Welcome Luna." River spoke with authority. Luna, the black she-cat glanced up at the boulder, her eyes widening. "Hello River." She replied as she realized who the cat was. She gave a curt nod before sitting down in front of the boulder, her fur settling. Soon after Luna, a sandy brown tabby she-cat entered the clearing, flicking leaf debris from her pelt. River gave the she-cat a curt nod, with which the other she-cat returned. "Good day River." The she-cat murmured, ignoring Luna. "It is Clove." River replied, her eyes wandering the clearing, looking for the final cat. Her soft pink nose twitched, and her head whirled around to meet two icy blue orbs staring at her through the bushes. "I know your there Jay." River mewed, her tone light. A large, muscular, silver tabby tom crept from the bushes, his eyes glittering with humour. River rolled her eyes, but was unable to keep the grin from appearing on her face. Once Jay was seated in front of her, River started to speak. "Thanks you all for coming with such short notice. What I am about to share with you is top secret, and if you are unable to handle it, I would suggest that you leave now." River's piercing gaze drifted across the gathered cats. Jay's gaze was light, but also serious. Clove had a determined look in her eyes. Luna on the other paw, looked unsure. Her figure was unnaturally stiff, and her worried gaze wavered across the clearing. Eyes narrowing, River leapt off of the rock and approached Luna, her claws unsheathing. She pushed her face into Luna's, her lips drawn back in a snarl. Luna's brown eyes filled with fear before she unsheathed her claws as well. The fear was replaced with certainty, and River gave a slight grin. "Very well." She murmured before heading back the the boulder. "Listen carefully, for I will only say this once..."

Clear Sky padded into the clearing, his eyes narrowed with suspicion. In the centre of the clearing, two other cats sat. One was a massive dark brown tabby tom with long, raggedy fur. He had scarred amber eyes, and an unnatural bend in his tail. A grey she-cat sat nervously beside him, her pale green eyes worried. These cats could only be known as the infamous Brokenstar, and the ever so popular Dovewing. Clear sky cautiously entered the clearing, his nose twitching. "Hey Clear sky." Dovewing murmured, barely paying him any attention. Brokenstar said nothing, shooting Clear Sky a glare. Clear sky sighed and ladder towards the two cats, his fur flattening. "Do it know why we're here?" The pale grey tom asked. "If we did, would we be sitting around like this?" The brown tabby tom snarled. Clear sky glared at Brokenstar. He let his claws unsheathed, as his lips curled into a snarl. Just then, he heard a voice. "Calm down boys. We don't want to kill each other yet." The voice was rich, though the tone was dark. Clear sky's for stood on the end, while Brokenstar shot to his paws. Dovewing looked for the voice eyes wide with fear. Snickering, River padded out from the bush, her hazel eyes narrowed. "River!" Dovewing gasped, clearly recognizing the rogue she-cat. "Well observed." The tabby cat replied, her town laced with sarcasm. "Back down River." Clear sky snarled. "There's three of us, one of you." The tabby just laughed, causing Clear sky to become confused. Then River's gazed hardened. Without warning, River was sailing through the air before knocking head first into Clear sky. Then the clearing was in chaos. Before any of the other cats could react react. They were also leapt upon. Clover was swiping at Dovewing, while Luna and Jay were double teaming Brokenstar. Clear sky shot his back legs upwards, knocking the she-cat off of him before scrambling to his feet. River was in front of him, her claws unsheathed. Clear sky swiped at her. She easily dodged and returned the attack. Her claws came dangerously close to his deep blue eyes. Lips curled back in a snarl, River leaped at Clear sky. Knowing her was to dodge, she turned around in mid air, gracefully landing on his back. She squashed the tom beneath her, digging her long claws into his shoulders. Clear sky struggled beneath her, but it was in vain. With a clean bite, Clear sky's throat as torn in two, crimson blood flowing into the clearing. River lightly stepped off of her kill, glee in her eyes. She gave her now blood red paws a delicate luck before turning to face the other cats. Three more bodies lay on the ground. Brokenstar's throat was cleanly sliced in two, giving him a quick death. Dovewing's pale grey underbelly was sliced open, spilling her internal organs into the ground. River's eyes flickered over to the final body. There lay a small black she cat, covered in blood. River barely have Luna's body a second glance before returning to Clove and Jay, a large smirk plastered into her face.

 **Muahahahaha! Anywho, I hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Not what I expected

**Not what I expected**

"Come on! Just a couple more pushes. You're almost there!"

The medicine cat Nightleaf encouraged the young queen. With one final push, a slimy bundle of silver fur slid out onto an awaiting leaf. Quickly bending down, Nightleaf broke the sack encasing the kitten and proceeded to lick the kit's fur the wrong way. She picked up the kitten and put it beside it's mother, who was purring with joy.

"There you are Lilyflight. A perfectly healthy she-kit."

Nightleaf exclaimed. As the she-kit started latched onto her mother and started to suckle, a large brown shaped rushed into the nursery. His amber eyes were filled with worry until he saw his mate. He approached her and dug his muzzle into her fur, putting with excitement. Lilyflight chuckled and spoke with a voice like honey.

"Look Braveheart! Look at out perfect little daughter!"

Smiling, the brown tom looked towards his mate's underbelly. Then he recoiled with shock.

"Her- her paw!"

He spluttered. His eyes were trained on the she-kit's back left paw which was bent at an awkward angle. Lilyflight glanced towards her daughter, her crystal blue eyes filled with worry. Once she saw the paw, she quickly swung her head towards the medicine cat.

"Nightleaf! Is her paw alright? Is she going to be okay?"

Nightleaf quickly rushed over to the she-kit, who had just begun to fall asleep. She inspected the kit with a careful eye, gently prodding some areas from time to time. Finally, she looked up to meet the worried gazes of the kit's parents.

"Her paw will forever be stuck like this, but she will be completely fine."

Lilyflight breathed a sigh of relief, her eyes filling with warmth. She bent down towards her daughter and gave her a loving lick on the forehead. She turned towards her mate, but he was backing away from the kit.

"Braveheart?"

She questioned. His mouth moved for a minute without forming any words, until he was able to speak.

"That- that monster cannot be our daughter."

Lilyflight looked at him questionably.

"What do you mean?"

"How could this be? I am the strongest cat in the clan, and you are the fastest cat this forest has ever seen! How could our daughter be so, so ugly and deformed?!"

Braveheart exclaimed before turning on his paws and rushing out of the bramble nursery.

"Braveheart wait!"

Lilyflight called out, but it was too late. Her mate was already gone. Quickly, she turned her head towards Nightleaf.

"Is there anyway to fix her paw?"

She asked, only to have the medicine cat shake her head. Sighing, she looked down at her daughter.

"I promise to always love you, even if your father won't."

She licked the sleeping kitten's head.

"Your name shall be Strongkit, for I know you will be strong enough to overcome this."

"Strongkit! From this day forwards until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Strongpaw! Your mentor shall be Leopardstrike. Leopardstrike, I expect you to pass on everything you've learned from me into your apprentice. May Thunderclan welcome you as a new apprentice!"

Strongpaw touched her soft pink nose to her mentors broad shoulders. He gave her a reassuring smile, and Strongpaw smiled back.

"Strongpaw! Strongpaw!"

The new apprenticed gazed around, pride flowing through her veins as the whole clan cheered her name. Her eyes wandered towards the back of the clan, where she caught sight of a brown tabby tom. Her smile faltered when she realized her father wasn't cheering for her. Instead he was looking at the wall of the camp, as if trying to ignore the ceremony that was happening. Sighing, Strongpaw looked back up at her mentor. As her clan-mates started to disperse, she spoke.

"Can we go out and hunt? Please!"

Leopardstrike looked down at his apprentice and smiled.

"Sure, but if you need me to slow down just ask!"

He replied before turning away. Nodding her head, she limped towards the camp entrance, keeping up with her mentor. Strongpaw had developed a different style of walking to make up for her deformity. She would hold her bad paw up, and was able to walk just as fast as any cat with her three paws. Soon the pair had made their way into a clearing and Leopardstrike instructed his apprentice to sit down.

"Now, I would usually have no problem teaching you to hunt, but I think I'll need to adjust my usual teachings for you."

Strongpaw nodded, completely understanding why.

"I'm sure you spent half your days as a kit practicing the hunting crouch, so just let me see what you've got right now."

Nodding, Strongpaw bent downwards. She bent her working back leg backwards, and stuck her tail downwards. Then she bent her paws underneath her.

"Very good. See that leaf over there? That's a mouse. They jumping from where you are to it!"

Eyes narrowed, Strongpaw leapt into the air. Unbalanced without her fourth leg, she collapsed in a heap onto the leaf instead of "catching" it.

"Hmm."

Leopardstrike looked thoughtful. Strongpaw struggled to her feet, her features downcast from her failure. Then, she saw Leopardstrike's features light up, and she looked at him hopefully.

"Position your left forepaw farther backwards, almost as if it were your back leg. When you jump, propel yourself forward with all your paws. You'll have to be fast to get your front paws into position, but I think it'll work."

Adjusting her position to what Leopardstrike said, Strongpaw leapt. Swiftly moving her front paws forwards, she landed directly on the leaf. A smirk crept it's way onto her face, and she stood as tall as she was able to, pride making her feel invincible.

"You shall now be known as Strongsoul, for your ability to never give up, even with the setback presented towards you. May Thunderclan welcome you as a full warrior!"

Strongsoul looked around at her clan-mates and felt more proud that she ever has in her life.

"Strongsoul! Strongsoul!"

Like many moons ago, her eyes wavered towards the back of the clan. There she spotted a brown tabby tom with amber eyes, and his mouth was moving. Her ears twitched, and her eyes widened.

His cheers may have been the quietest, but to her his were the loudest in the whole clan.

 **The End**


	8. Take me Away

**Take me away**

Mummy?

Mummy where are you!

Where did you go?

Mummy!

Please Mummy...

Come back...

* * *

It's cold Mummy!

Why aren't you here?

The snow is so cold..

Why did you leave me?

Why Mummy?

Why?

* * *

I'm so hungry Mummy...

But you're not going to get me food.

Are you Mummy?

I can't get it for myself...

No one is here to get some for me.

Why Mummy?

* * *

I'm so tired...

So tired Mummy...

I'm just going to take a nap...

Maybe I'll stay asleep until you come back...  
Mummy...

Why did you leave me alone..

Why?

* * *

Mummy?

Why did you let me die...?

* * *

 **04/25/2016**


	9. Hello from the Other Side

_Hello from the Other Side_

Summerstar passed through the thick foliage near the ground of Thunderclan territory. Her milky white paws padded across the ground, splashing slightly on the damp ground. Fresh glittering dew hung from the leaves, showing the aftermath of a large storm. Summerstar moved slowly, admiring the fact of how quickly the forest was able to recover, even after the thunder storm.

Suddenly, she halted. Faint scratching sounds reached her ears, and the delicious smell of mouse wafted towards her. Crouching down, she moved her paws expertly towards the sound. Though the ground was wet, she was able to approach the creature without a single sound. Soon she caught sight of her prey. The mouse was sitting out in an open clearing, nibbling on a small seed. Swaying on her haunches, Summerstar leapt into the air, heading straight towards the mouse.

Before she was able to land the killing bite, she heard a rumble louder than thunder. Her pale green eyes lifted towards the sky, but it was clear. Then, the ground gave way beneath her. Yelling out in shock, she fell through the hole, clumps of dirt dragging her down with them. The last thing she saw was the clear blue sky, before dirt piled up on top of her, and the world went black.

* * *

Blinking her eyes open, Summerstar groaned as she woke up. _Where am I?_ She though to herself. Before she could think, she heard a yelp from behind her. Whirling around, she grimaced in pain when she felt how sore her muscles were. When she was finally able to see straight, she gasped. In front of her was a cat with the same surprised expression. He was a silver tabby cat with brilliant blue eyes. His mouth hung open, and his eyes were wider than the moon.

"You're... You're alive!"

He managed to choke out.

"You were dead! You didn't have a heart beat! But now your alive! How!"

 _Barely had a heartbeat... What...?_ Summerstar thought. _Oh Starclan..._ She just realized what this strange cat meant. She had lost one of her nine lives. Struggling against her sore muscles, she was able to stand up.

"Who are you?"

The silver tabby asked, his eyes wide.

"Summerstar. Now could you please tell me how to get out of here?"

The silver tabby looked even more surprised. This cat had just died, come back to life, and now wanted to start moving?

"You can't leave. Not yet at least! You're not in good condition!"

Summerstar wanted to protest, but she knew the tabby was right. She weakly nodded. He came up beside her, and she leaned against him. As he led her through the tunnels, he spoke.

"I'm Thrush."

* * *

Summerstar woke up to see Thrush resting beside her. She let out a yawn, and his eyes opened.

"Do you need anything?"

Summerstar wanted to protest, but her throat was extremely dry.

"Water it is then."

She watched as Thrush padded off farther down the tunnels, the shadows swallowing his tabby fur. He returned soon, a soaked ball of moss between his teeth.

"Here."

Summerstar lapped up the water gratefully. Then she stood up, her muscles protesting.

"Thank you for everything, but I must return to my clan."

Thrush looked surprised, even a little hurt.

"Please stay a bit longer! You're not fit to travel yet."

Summerstar knew why he was actually asking her to stay, and for some reason she wanted to. She had only known Thrush for a few days, but he made her feel safe.

"Alright."

Thrush smiled wide and sat down beside her. Summerstar leaned into his fur, comfortable in the warmth.

"But I'm only going to stay for one more night."

* * *

One night turned into two, and two turned into many more after that. Summerstar couldn't help it. Thrush made her feel safer than anyone else had, and she knew that she had fallen hard for this new cat.

 _But he's not a clan cat! He's just a loner living in the tunnels!_

She protested back an fourth with herself for a few minutes. Then an idea popped into her head.

Jumping up from the dusty floor, she padded down the tunnel, relishing the cool breeze that floated around her. Soon she came upon the small river she had been looking for. She smiled when she saw Thrush sitting next to the river, a calm smile on his face and his eyes closed. Summerstar bounced over to him, causing his eyes to flicker open. He smiled as she came close and sat beside him.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

He asked, causing the she-cat beside him to laugh.

"I just wanted to talk to you."

Summerstar explained, gazing up at the tom. He smiled.

"What about?"

He asked. Summerstar opened her mouth to speak.

"I have to go soon."

She explained. Thrush's eyes widened in shock. He opened his jaws to say something but Summerstar cut him off.

"No! Let me explain! I'm the leader of my clan, and I've been down here for more than a few sunrises. I wouldn't be surprised if they thought I was dead. I have to go back. It's my duty as leader."

She finished gazing at the tom. His eyes had lost their shine, and he wasn't looking her straight in the eye.

"Thrush, look at me."

Summerstar prodded gently. The Tom turned his head back towards the she-cat. Betrayal was etched upon his face. Summerstar spoke quickly.

"I want you to come with me."

The silver tabby didn't reply for a few moments, and Summerstar began to feel worried. She was brought back to attention when Thrush sighed.

"I need to think about it, okay? Stay one more night with me please."

Summerstar nodded, knowing that one more night wouldn't matter to her clan. As the two walked back to their nests, Summerstar couldn't help but notice that something was off with the tom.

* * *

When Summerstar blinked her eyes open, the first thing she noticed was the cold. Glancing beside her, she was shocked to see that Thrush was no longer there.

She scrambled to her paws, kicking up dust around her. She gazed into the tunnels, looking for a flash a silver fur. She didn't see any.

"Thrush?"

She called out. Her voiced echoed off the walls of the tunnel but no one answer. Somewhat worried, she started to make her way into the tunnel, heading deeper down.

"Thrush!"

This time she was yelling, attempting to catch his attention.

"This isn't funny Thrush!"

She continued to go through the tunnels, turning every which way in hopes of coming upon the tom.

"Thrush, please!"

Her calls were becoming frantic, her eyes wild with fear. She began to run, searching each tunnel for the one she loved.

"Please Thrush..."

She collapsed, breathing heavily. Looking around, she just saw dirt. No tunnels that she knew, no exit, no Thrush. A silent stream of tears fell from her eyes as she realized her situation.

"I'm lost Thrush. I don't know how to get out. I need you to help me!"

She gazed down the tunnels, waiting for him to come save her.

But nobody came.


	10. Falling, Failing

_Falling, Failing_

* * *

The brown tom was twitching in his sleep. His eyes were shut tight, as if experiencing agonizing pain. The sight of a gruesome battlefield filled his mind. The stench of death reeked. As suddenly as it had started, the vision stopped. Now all he could see was yellow. All he could feel was warmth. Then he felt claws tearing him apart. Then his eyes shot open. He breathed heavily, a voice still echoing through his mind.

 _Hope will rise with the shining sun._

An agonizing scream pierced the still night air. It came from the nursery.

* * *

 _Onepaw_

Do you ever just feel alone? Like cats are all around you, and you could talk with anyone of them, but you still feel lonely? Their empty words don't mean anything, do they? No, they don't. They're exactly what they are, empty. Words thrown out in a lazy attempt to bring you solace. Their words don't mean anything. They themselves don't mean anything. They are just distractions, Starclan's way of making you feel wanted when in reality no one would care if you were gone. No one would care if you died.

That's how I feel. I'm just another cat to most of them. Not Onepaw, just another cat that they could all live without. I'm not special. My pelt is a boring brown. No stripes, no markings, just a solid block of colour. And my eyes? A dull green. I know what you're thinking. I'm a drama queen. Cats are born with colours like these all the time. What gives me the right to be so upset? I'll tell you.

Brightpaw.

You wouldn't be able to tell that we were related, let alone sisters. She's regarded as gold within the clan. Her pelt a shimmering yellow, her eyes crystal blue, she's just perfect. She's always happy, a cheerful smile plastered onto her face. It's not fake either. You'll read stories where they're just putting on a show, where in reality they are the absolute scum of the earth. Not Brightpaw. She truly was the kindest she-cat you could ever meet.

So why am I upset? If Brightpaw never truly did anything to hurt me, why would I be mad at her? Why should I be jealous? Everyone focuses on her. It's never "Wow! Look at that, Onepaw made her first catch!" No, instead it's "Don't worry Brightpaw, you'll catch something huge one day." When ever we're both in the same area, all eyes are on Brightpaw, never on me. It's not her fault, not even remotely, but I can't help it. Even our ancestors chose her over me.

Hmm? You want to know what I mean, don't you? Ha. You no longer care about me anymore, do you? You just want to know why she's so special. Can't say I'm surprised. Ah well, what's the point in keeping it from you? The night we were born the medicine cat, Pouncefeather, received a prophecy.

 _Hope will rise with the shinning sun._

He didn't understand what it meant until we were born. I came first, just another mewling ball of fur. But when she came? It was dark. They couldn't see at first. Her pelt looked just as dull as mine in the darkness. But then morning came. Her golden pelt shone like the sun itself. Obviously, she was the hope, the light in the darkness. She was special. So what was I? Simple. I was nothing, a mistake on Starclan's part that they could just push aside and pretend that Brightpaw was the only one that mattered.

And to be honest, she was. Eventually she was going to save the clans, and what was I going to do? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

* * *

 _Brightpaw_

Everything hurt. It felt as though flames were weaving through my pelt, setting everything ablaze. Pain sliced through my skin, burning through my flesh. I wanted to die. It would be quicker that way. In the corner of my mind I could hear cats surrounding me. Strong jaws wrapped around my scruff, lifting me off the dusty ground where I lay just seconds before. Then they began to run.

Every breath sent spasms of agony through my body. I was lying down once more, soft moss pressed around my shuddering form. White bubbling froth foamed from my gaping jaws, falling into pools on the floor. My once crystal clear blue eyes were glazed over in pain and I could barely even keep them open. My ears twitched as they picked up someone speaking, but I couldn't understand what they meant.

 _"Pouncefeather! What are you going to do?"_

"..."

 _"You can help her, right?"  
_

"..."

 _"Pouncefeather?"_

"I'm sorry."

 _"What do you mean?"_

"Whatever poison got into her system, I can't get it out."

 _"But you have too! You have to save her! You have to save my daughter!"_

"..."

 _"Pouncefeather?"_

"I'm sorry."

I can hear Mom. She's crying, but I don't know why. I'm not going to die, am I? No. I'm just a bit sick, that's all. Pouncefeather will find some herb and I'll be good as new. Right? Yes, of course. My eyelids begin to slip shut. The pain has subsided into a dull ache, and I'm suddenly much more tired. A little rest will do me some good. Then, when I wake up, I'll be good as new. Everything will go back to normal, and I'll continue the prophecy.

 _The prophecy!_

My eyelids shoot open in realization. No! This couldn't be happening! I can't die now! I have a prophecy to fill! Starclan wouldn't let me die before fulfilling their wishes, would they? No, of course not! Unless... _no_

Fighting against the darkness that threatens to envelop me, I struggle to my paws. I gasp for air, fighting against the pain and death itself, struggling to get out of the den.

"Brightpaw?"

Pouncefeather's voice is surprised. I pay him no heed. There's one last thing I need to do, and he'll just get in my way.

"Brightpaw!'

And suddenly, I've collapsed, gasping for air. The darkness that once lay at the corners of my vision has flooded towards the center, beckoning me towards it. Every breath makes me feel weaker, and with every breath the darkness is more and more convincing. No! I can't give up just yet!

"One *hic* paw!"

I manage to splutter out, coughing as soon as the words leave my throat. Pouncefeather seems to understand, and within moments my sister is standing by by my side.

"Brightpaw?"

I can hear my name, but it means nothing to me. Only one thing matters right now. Every word I speak brings agonizing pain through my body, but I need to tell her

"It's not me Onepaw, it's you. I'm not the shinning sun. You're hope. You're our One hope."

And finally, I allow the darkness to take over.

* * *

 _Onepaw_

 _It's not me Onepaw, it's you._

 _I'm not the shinning sun._

 _You're hope._

 _You're our One hope._

Do you have any idea what this feels like? I was prepared. I was ready to die forgotten, allowing my sister to take all the glory. Now she's gone. And what am I? I'm suddenly the special one.

They are trying, I can tell. Every time I accomplish something a few of them congratulate me. I can tell it's as awkward for them to give these words of encouragement as it's as awkward to finally receive them. I'm not used to this. Not used to this at all.

Pouncefeather talks to me more as well. I'm the prophecy, and I must fulfill my duties as such. There's just one problem. I have no clue what they are, and neither does Pouncefeather. I'm supposed to save the clans, but I don't know from what. I'm supposed to save the clans, but I don't know how.

Oh Brightpaw, how I envy you. You're dead now, and what have you left me with? Your legacy to deal with and a prophecy that I have no idea how to fulfill.

I envy you Brightpaw.

Heh.

Just like old times.


	11. Who are you?

Who am I?

She's different. Slight changes, barely noticeable to someone who might not know her as well as I do. Whenever she was happy, she would flick her left ear. Now, even as we're pressed together, there's no moment. And her beautiful eyes, one green, one yellow. They used to be so bright. Now, they're dull. She still smiles as much as always, but everything else screams that she's not happy. I'm worried, worried sick for my mate.

Something's wrong. Something is most definitely wrong. She murmurs in her sleep, something she's never done. It's not the murmurs that alerted me though, but what she says. _"Go away." "I don't love you!" "I will tear your heart out through your throat."_ I've talked to her about it, and her eyes widen every time I bring it up. She promised me that she loves me, that she doesn't know what she says these things, that whoever she's talking about, it's not me. I believe her, but I can tell that she's scared.

It's getting worse.  
She's not just whispering these words anymore. She's yelling them out, anger evident in her voice. That's not all though. She lashes out, her claws unsheathed, scratching at anything in her reach. Most of the time, it's me. It's not uncommon for me to wake up from the pain, deep red scratches down my flank. I try to hide them. It's not her vault that the nightmares are doing this to her. I do a pretty good job, but she's spotted it once or twice. She's gone completely still, the blood draining from her face. Something is terribly wrong and I don't know what to do.

I'm scared.  
Scared for her life.  
Scared for my life.

The things she whispers in her sleep, the way she speak of me sends shivers running down my spine. Her claw marks completely mark my flesh, making it almost impossible to move. She knows full well what she's doing now. She's more afraid than I am. She doesn't want to do this. I've talked to her. She wants to run away from me. If she doesn't stay alone, she'll end up killing me. No matter what she says, I will always stay with her. But every night I go to sleep and wonder, what if seh was right? What if she will end up killing me.

Heh.  
Guess what?

.

..

...

She was right.  
I woke up, a flash of pain going down my side. I had just expected it to be another scratch. They do happen on a nightly basis. But when I woke up, she was awake to, and she was staring at me. Then she started to scream. _"Who are you?' "Who are you?!" "WHO ARE YOU?!"_ She started to claw at herself, running them down her face, digging into the flesh until blood sprung up from the wounds. I tried to stop her, but then she turned on me.

Within a moment her claws were inside of my chest, pulling my heart out with them.


	12. Disabilities

**Disabilities**

At first sight, you'd think nothing was wrong with me. I looked like any other kit, fluffy fur covering my stumpy little legs, eyes wide with the excitement of just being alive. Honestly, I felt just like any other kit. When the others were playing, I'd be right behind them. When Otterkit and Dewkit made plans to escape from camp I was beside the sisters, adding in my two cents every once in awhile. I was punished when the kits did something wrong, because I was just like them. I was just like any other kit.

We only found out a few moons after my birth. It was a normal day, the sun shining through the clouds, stones on the river bank shimmering in it's warm light. Dewkit was behind a stone near the river's edge, while I hid in the reeds. Otterkit was jumping around, a wide smile on her face as she searched for the "Shadowclan intruders." I started to feel weird just as Dewkit jumped out of hiding, launching herself at her sister. Before I knew what was happening, my head hit my paws and my eyes closed shut.

The sound of Mother's voice was what woke me. I couldn't remember where I was, and my head hurt. Soon, Mother found me, her jaws clamped around my scruff, carrying me back to camp, rushing me to the medicine cat's den. I don't remember much from there on, I was still half asleep. But not once did I miss mother's worried expressions. At this time, I still though I was just like any other kit.

It happened at my apprentice ceremony too. Right as I was called forwards my eyelids began to feel heavy. I tried, truly I did, but I could not stay awake. In front of my clan mates, on one of the most important days of my life, I collapsed. My world was dark for what felt like a few moments, but when I woke to see the now familiar walls of Waterlily's den, the stars were shining bright. Perhaps that was when I began noticing that I was different from the others.

Rushstar was hesitant to apprentice me, but eventually he relented. For moons, I was fine. I could bring home prey just like any other apprentice. When Dewpaw launched herself at me in training, I would fight back twice as hard. Six moons had passed, and nothing had happened. It appeared as if I was just a normal cat after all.

I wasn't.

But I also wasn't prepared for what happened.

It started out as a normal day. A morning patrol, Otterpaw beside me as we walked, marking the borders every now and then. Soon however, we began to notice something off. There was a scent in the air, something that reeked of fox. And it was fresh. The patrol leader, Mosstail, told us to head back. He would continue the patrol alone. So we left.

It was when we were padding through a clearing that I realized the mistake we had made. I couldn't notice it until then, but the scent was stronger here, almost as if the fox were right around the corner. And so, we ran, the angry roar following us confirming my suspicion.

Horror began to fill me as the fox chased after us, its hot breath on our tails. However, my eyes widened even more when I realized what was happening. My movements were slower, my head was cloudy. It was happening. Right here, right now. I could do nothing as I collapsed, nothing as the fox reached my body. I could not even scream in pain when I felt teeth dig into my leg.

Waterlily doesn't know how I survived. Frankly, I don't know if I wanted too. Why? When I woke up, I tried to stand, to find someone else. But I couldn't. Because one cannot walk with just two legs. One ripped clean off, the other mangled beyond repair. I would never be a warrior.

I watch from the shadows. Watch as Otterleap bring in prey for the queens. Watch as Dewshine intertwines her tail with someone who isn't me. Who am I? I used to have a name. One that I liked. One that told me I was just the same as everyone else. But now I don't.

They call me Lostfoot.

And I'm no longer just like every other warrior.


	13. See you again

_See you again_

* * *

 _"Come on Silverkit!"_

I can see the events unfold as if they had happened yesterday, not many moons ago. Memories are strange like that. By the time you pass away it will be impossible to remember most of your life, while some moments are forever remembered. This is one of those moments.

 _The young kitten jumps to her feet, eyes wide with surprise and a look of confusion upon her face. After a moment, she is able to pinpoint the source of the sound, her eyes trailing over towards her den-mate. He was sitting across the clearing, a wide smile upon his face. It was only a moment before Silverkit was running to meet him._

 _"Coming Frostkit!"_

I can barely stand to look at these memories even now. We were both so innocent, so oblivious to the world. All that mattered was the two of us. If only things could still be like that.

* * *

 _The clearing was a flurry of pale silver and stormy grey fur. Yowls of outrage escaped snarling lips and eyes were narrowed in rage. As quick as the battle had begun, it had ended, leaving to apprentices to catch their breath with cocky smiles upon their faces._

 _"I'll get you next time for sure!"_

 _The pale silver she-cat only laughed._

 _"I'm sure you will, Frostpaw."_

As we grew older, we could only grow closer together. From den-mates as kits to close friends as apprentices, there was only one direction the relationship could take as we progressed into warriors. It appeared as if everyone knew that we were bound to be together, everyone except for ourselves it was, but that didn't matter. We were happy, and that's all we could care to think about.

Here's a little lesson for you: happiness doesn't last forever; enjoy it as it comes

* * *

 _"From this moment on, you are no longer Frostpaw and Silverpaw, but Frostpelt and Silverwing. May Starclan welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."_

We were so happy that day. After so many moons, we had finally become warriors. The training truly had paid off. I don't think either of us were happier in our lives than we were in that moment.

 _"We're finally warriors Frostpelt."_

 _"I know Silverwing. I know."_

It's always at your happiest moment that things travel downhill.

* * *

 _"He's dead."_

That was the memory that haunted my dreams. Every night I would wake to those two words, praying that it was fake. None of it was real. He would be curled up next to me like always. And every night, I would wake up to an empty nest and bitter tears in my eyes.

It wasn't fair. He was ripped away from me, unrightfully stolen, and there was nothing I could do about it.

 _The silver she-cat stared, her eyes widening. Then, she collapsed, trembling and screaming at the top of her lungs._

 _"He can't be dead! He can't be!"_

 _"This isn't funny Frostpelt. Please come back!"_

 _"Please..."_

* * *

Memories are strange things. Bringing up moments you'd rather forget before your eyes and forcing you to watch.

And I'm sick of it.

So, so sick of it.

But what can I do? All I have is to wait, to know that everyday that passes is one day that I'm closer to joining him.

Soon my love.

Soon I will see you again.


End file.
